Blue Beauty
by Smallpox
Summary: Ce qui venait de se passer la perturbait... Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. / Post 6x06


_Coucou ! Voilà un OS qui poireaute depuis Avril dernier dans mon ordi donc je vous le propose en attendant que la suite de **Distraught **soit écrite._

_Je greffe l'histoire à la suite de la réplique « You make me feel funny ». J'aimerais préciser que le titre m'est venu spontanément : j'ai lâché ''Beauté bleue'' en voyant Cuddy toute de bleu vêtue. J'espère donc que vous vous souvenez parfaitement de sa tenue, sinon repassez-vous l'épisode ! (c'est un ordre :p )_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Blue Beauty**

Assis par terre, il jetait les crayons à papier dans la poubelle à un mètre de lui. Il faisait sombre, seul le faible éclairage du bureau tamisait la pièce. Papier en main, elle poussa la porte et s'approcha de lui après quoi elle lui tendit l'enveloppe.

-** Vous pouvez l'envoyer au conseil de l'ordre. J'ai validé et signé vos heures.**

- **Pourquoi ? **Voulut-il savoir en ignorant le papier qui était sous ses yeux.

- **Parce que c'est mieux comme ça.**

-** C'est parce que je vous intimide ?**

- **Non. **Répondit la Doyenne en arrondissant quelque peu les yeux. **Mais à quoi bon suivre les règles ? Ça ne vous mène nulle part.**

- **Ça me rassure, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de cette tension érotique.**

- **Il n'y a aucune tension érotique. **Nia-t-elle aussitôt avec ce petit sourire qui lui faisait pétiller les yeux.

- **Y avait de la tension, et… J'dirais même que j'me sentais tout drôle !**

- **Tenez. **

Continuant de la regarder, il se saisit enfin de l'enveloppe qui n'avait pas bougé de place. Elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il l'interrompit dans cette action.

- **C'est dommage, j'commençais à comprendre cette attirance sexuelle de l'élève pour son prof.**

- **Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle après s'être retournée vers lui.

- **Ouais, fausse alerte. **Lui assura-t-il avant de la regarder un instant sans rien dire. **Et nous, on fait quoi ?**

Cuddy haussa l'épaule droite, comme une évidence.

- **On continue. C'est bien comme ça, vous touchez mes points faibles et moi les vôtres.**

- **Par points faibles j'dois…**

Il stoppa sa phrase, venant d'avoir une révélation quant au cas médical qu'il traitait depuis quelques jours. Elle le comprit presque d'emblée et ne s'en offusqua pas, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il termine son énonciation. Ou pas d'ailleurs… Il se leva et s'approcha près d'elle, un peu trop certainement. Surprise, elle recula légèrement la tête en arrière.

- **Vous me faites vraiment un drôle d'effet. **Déclara-t-il avant de quitter son bureau, la laissant seule avec ses nouvelles cogitations.

**…**

Elle n'avait pas bougé de place. Figée l'espace de quelques minutes dans le bureau de son diagnosticien, son regard s'était promené distraitement sur les biens de celui-ci alors qu'elle pensait à mille choses à la fois. Elle se sermonna intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas à avoir ce genre de pensées pour lui et le savait parfaitement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? C'était de sa faute, une fois de plus. Il fallait toujours qu'il l'asticote dans ce sens pour lui donner l'illusion que les choses arrivent d'elles-mêmes et qu'il n'avait rien à y voir. Il devait avoir un don pour ça… Évidemment il ne savait pas, mais ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Pour cette raison, elle devait redoubler de vigilance et surtout ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Elle supportait mal le fait d'éprouver encore des sentiments pour cet homme alors qu'elle était avec un autre. Là aussi, c'était de sa faute à lui. S'il avait saisi la perche qu'elle lui avait tendu. S'il ne l'avait pas repoussé en niant tout en bloc. Aujourd'hui, les choses seraient très certainement bien différentes de ce qu'elles sont. À s'entendre, elle se posa la question de savoir si elle avait des regrets. Tiens, maintenant elle se maudit de penser, de penser beaucoup trop. Il avait toujours fuit le bonheur, que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? Elle en avait eu marre de mettre sa vie en suspens en croyant naïvement qu'il finirait par se réveiller. L'occasion d'une relation s'était présentée, elle ne l'avait pas laissé passer. C'est tout, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Tout compte fait, elle était restée là plus que quelques minutes. Elle s'en rendit compte au moment où elle entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir avant de le voir débouler dans le couloir. Il était de toute évidence trop tard pour sortir en toute hâte de la pièce, ce qui ne fit que la contrarier. Les cloisons de verre trahirent sa présence et, s'égarant dans ses idées, elle songea à ce qui lui avait pris de ne jamais soumettre son souhait de voir ce bureau ainsi que la pièce adjacente murés. Peut-être au fond d'elle le savait-elle déjà, mais qu'importe. Le regard du médecin était maintenant rivé sur elle, ne cachant pas un certain étonnement. Elle aurait bien fait mine de zyeuter les dossiers qu'elle aurait tenu dans les mains, mais elle n'avait aucun dossier en sa possession. Il poussa la porte et ses mots sortirent en même temps.

- **Toujours là ! J'ai pourtant cru tout à l'heure que je me faisais de fausses idées.**

- **Et c'est le cas. **Rétorqua la jeune femme en voulant se donner cette carapace qu'elle savait ne plus avoir de la même façon qu'auparavant.

- **Si ça l'est, alors pour quoi vous êtes restée là ?**

Elle le regarda, déconcertée. Ses propos d'il y a quelques minutes se concrétisaient déjà : il jouait sur ses points faibles. À quoi aurait-elle bien pu s'attendre ? Faisant un pas en sa direction, il sentit bien cette petite tension, et elle avait beau le cacher il en était convaincu. Il se plut à penser qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, quoi qu'elle pouvait en dire. Son regard était grand, profond et, toute vêtue de bleu, le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui était d'autant plus fort. Il en devint captivé et cette attraction eut raison de lui, bien qu'il se contrôla comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle devait flancher la première, se laisser manipuler par ses envies. Il allait l'aider en ce sens, commençant par se rapprocher encore plus. Elle avait chaud tout d'un coup, entendait sa respiration siffler dans ses oreilles. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle voulut dire quelque chose, objecter pour le dissuader de continuer bien qu'elle doutait que cela aurait servi à quelque chose. Il la stoppa, anticipant son geste de la main. Son index frôla tout juste ses lèvres, douces et gourmandes, gonflées du désir qu'elle avait de le sentir contre sa peau. Elle s'y interdit catégoriquement, se dégoûtant d'elle-même. Elle était déjà en couple, elle n'était pas infidèle et ne l'avait jamais été. Pourquoi commencerait-elle aujourd'hui ? Certainement par pure logique… Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas avec la bonne personne. Parce qu'elle n'était que simplement bien avec le détective sans éprouver pour celui-ci le moindre sentiment amoureux. Parce qu'il ne représentait pour elle qu'une forme de sécurité, de confort dont l'absurdité venait de lui apparaître brutalement. Son bonheur n'avait jamais été complet, n'avait peut-être même jamais été présent. Elle s'était mentie à elle-même, s'était voilée la face en se persuadant qu'elle aimait Lucas et qu'elle était heureuse à ses côtés. Ç'avait été plus facile, plus simple de voir les choses sous cet angle, jusqu'à présent. Elle regrettait tout ça et allait se haïr pour ça.

Pour l'heure, elle était troublée par cet intense regard qu'il lui lançait. Ce dernier lui envoyait carrément des ondes érotiques qu'elle se savait ne pas être en mesure de contrer, d'ignorer. Elle voulut reculer et son dos rencontra alors le mur derrière elle. Quelle idiote ! Il sourit, ce qui ne fit que l'agacer. Il se réjouissait de la situation qui était en train de tourner à son avantage alors que, la concernant, elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle des choses. Il avait une fois de plus décidé de la rendre folle, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait mal. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il constamment à lui faire du mal par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables ? Stupidité, une fois encore…

- **C'est quoi votre plan ? Me faire sortir de mes gonds pour la énième fois ? **Réussit-elle à lui demander en se surprenant de pouvoir encore faire sortir de sa bouche quelque chose de constructif.

- **Hum… non, **Répondit-il en posant deux doigts sur son menton comme il en avait l'habitude quand il réfléchissait sérieusement, **sauf si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment. **

Elle le regardait toujours de manière franche même si elle avait perpétuellement ce trouble en elle. Jamais elle n'aurait dû lui poser ce genre de question. C'est vrai après tout, elle savait très bien pourquoi il agissait comme ça envers elle. Du moins elle pensait le savoir et le fait de ne pas en être parfaitement sûre lui déplaisait fortement. Elle tressaillit presque brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui effleurer le dos de la main du bout des doigts. Dieu, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle laisse ses bras le long de son corps ? Elle aurait pu les croiser devant elle ne serait-ce que pour lui démontrer un début de non consentement, mais non. Décidément, elle n'en manquera pas une ce soir ! Il devait bien se rire d'elle et elle détestait cette idée. Tout comme elle était en train de se détester d'être restée plantée dans son bureau alors qu'elle aurait pu, et même dû, repartir dans le sien et s'en aller chez elle retrouver sa fille et un homme qu'elle aurait mieux fait de voir comme étant un ami depuis le début. À cause de ce déni aussi affligeant que grotesque, elle était coincée et étouffait du fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien tenter alors qu'elle en crevait d'envie. Il dut le lire sur son visage parce qu'il commença à se coller à elle, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était tout à fait inutile de fuir maintenant. De toute façon, elle avait l'intime conviction que ça ne servirait à rien tant elle en était dans l'incapacité. Elle pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser sur sa peau tellement il était près d'elle et cela la fit frémir un peu plus en attendant le moment où il s'emparerait de ses lèvres. Il n'en fit rien, à son grand étonnement. Sa main se tendit, saisissant doucement son menton pour capter davantage son attention.

**- Vous ne deviez pas partir ?**

Elle le regarda avec cette fois cette expression qu'il reconnut bien vite. Pour quelle raison doutait-elle comme ça ? Sa question était stupide, il le savait, mais quelque part il espérait qu'elle serait sûre de ce dont elle avait envie. Peut-être l'était-elle, mais que cela occultait autre chose. Une chose dont il n'avait connaissance. L'espace d'un instant, il se surprit à froncer légèrement les sourcils sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne réfléchissait même plus, cette faculté l'avait déserté alors qu'il était depuis plusieurs minutes proche d'elle. À mesure que le temps passait, il n'avait plus que cette impulsivité particulière qui ressortait, y mêlant une certaine tendresse aussi. Il resta néanmoins sur la retenue. Son geste n'était ni passionné, ni démesuré ou même complet. Son visage s'avança près du sien et elle ne recula pas, le laissant venir à elle comme si ça lui plaisait, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Il caressa sa joue, douce et chaude à la fois. Inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux, appréciant son contact bien qu'elle entendait en elle cette voix qui lui murmurait d'arrêter ça tout de suite.

Il conclut aux vues du fait qu'elle ne le repoussait pas mais qu'elle ne cherchait pas pour autant à aller plus loin qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête, il n'en savait rien et ne manifesta pas son envie de le savoir de peur que la réponse ne lui plaise pas. Toutefois, elle tenta une approche et l'embrassa sur la commissure, lentement. Un frisson la caressa instantanément lorsqu'elle sentit contre sa bouche sa virilité piquante, terriblement plaisante. Désormais, elle entendait à nouveau cette voix au fond d'elle qui lui braillait toutes les remontrances qui pouvaient lui être attribuée. Elle se maudit d'avoir fait ça, bien que ça lui ait plu et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été trop loin. Néanmoins, ce geste constituait dans sa vision des choses un acte blâmable, méprisant et indigne de considération. Elle était prise, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Elle aurait préféré ne pas l'être sur le moment et se surprit une seconde à l'admettre. Elle se mordit promptement la lèvre inférieure et ferma soudainement les yeux en secouant à peine la tête. Quand elle entreprit de s'éloigner de lui et voulut prendre la sortie, il la retint par le poignet en captant une fois de plus son regard, inquisiteur.

**- Vous faites quoi là ?**

Cette question lui fit mal sans trop savoir pourquoi. Était-ce à cause du fait qu'elle lui faisait du mal ou bien parce que ça lui en faisait à elle ? La Doyenne se maudit davantage après ça, repoussant au plus profond d'elle-même ce sentiment tissé d'amertume et de regrets. Elle détacha la grippe du diagnosticien et laissa sa main posé sur son bras.

**- Certaines choses sont faites pour ne pas changer. **Déclara-t-elle en rassemblant le peu de conviction qui lui restait encore.** Bonsoir. **Chuchota-t-elle avant de retirer sa main, laissant à l'homme cette sensation de chaleur qui lui titillait l'avant-bras.

Elle lui sourit doucement, tristesse et insatisfaction s'y lisaient. Un pas en arrière, elle lui tourna le dos et se saisit de la poignée de la porte. Il ne fit rien pour la retenir un peu plus. Il ne comprenait pas réellement son attitude mais d'une certaine manière ça lui passait au-dessus. Il avait été séparé d'elle depuis plusieurs mois et ça n'avait pas été facile, pas pour lui en tout cas. Elle, il n'en savait pas grand-chose. Juste que quand il était revenu au Princeton Plainsboro, elle n'avait pas montré de quelconque signe d'enthousiasme. Du soulagement vis-à-vis de son hôpital, mais c'est tout. Quelques petits signes un peu plus démonstratifs qu'elle s'était autorisée subtilement de lui adresser, aussi. Du moins c'est tout ce qu'il avait perçu chez elle. La jeune femme voulait semble-t-il que les choses reprennent leur cours, qu'elles redeviennent comme avant et qu'elles ne changent pas parce qu'elle était un peu près sûre que ça ne serait que pire. Et le pire, il le connut par la suite mais différemment. Parce qu'une relation intimement proche ne peut rester secrète bien longtemps, le pot aux roses avait été découvert sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Sa réaction avait alors été électrique, bien qu'il n'en ait rien montré devant témoin. Elle fréquentait un homme. Ça encore il aurait pu le gérer, à sa manière. Lucas Douglas était l'homme en question. Là, tout ce qu'il aurait pu envisager avait été balayé. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

The End


End file.
